Tale of Two Lords
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Two lords of two enemy clans must learn to get along, for the sake of their lands and clans. Is it possible? SasuNaru


Whoo! Another multi-chapter fic! Yay! -throws confetti- This one will be updated whenever I'm done, just like with HHNFL2LS.

Its amazing how inspired you are after watching 'Call me when you're sober' by Evanescence. Great song. The guy had cool eyes and Amy Lee's voice is amazing.

Summary: Two lords of two enemy clans must learn to get along, for the sake of their lands and clans. Is it possible?

Yes the summary sucks, as does the title but I'm kinda proud about this story. Lets see how its recieved. Expect other updates soon.

Warnings: Yaoi (SasuNaru), language, AU-ness, other stuff that you see in my stories

Pairing: SasuNaru, others undecided

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Our alliance with the Orochimaru is weakening. Something must be done."

"You think I have not realized that, Jiraiya?" Golden eyes studied his white-haired advisor. The normal carefree grin was missing from the man's face and his mouth was set in a grim line. "What would you have me do? I refuse to send Naruto to Orochimaru's court. We both know Orochimaru hated Arashi. And Naruto resembles his father even more each day."

"Naruto is your heir. By sending him to Orochimaru's court, he will immerse himself in the culture. Naruto is a friendly boy. He can make friends anywhere." Jiraiya paused. "By staying at Orochimaru's court, he could create political alliances and strengthen our treaty. The treaty is the only thing that stops him from invading Konoha."

"Orochimaru may be a snake, but he does keep his word." Golden eyes flared and Lord Kyuubi scowled, "But I still refuse to send Naruto to there."

"You're being stubborn again."

"I don't care. There must be another way."

Jiraiya sighed. '_He's a powerful lord and he's sulking like a child.'_ Indeed, the fox-like lord sat with crossed arms and a thoughtful expression. Jiraiya smiled softly. _'He and Arashi are so similar…and Naruto takes after both of them.'_

"Well, Orochimaru does have an heir as well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open the door!"

Naruto Uzumaki snickered as Ebisu continued to bang against the heavy door. As the dull thuds continued, Naruto turned to his closest friend and captain of the guard. "How much longer until he gives up?"

"Return that book to me this instant!"

Neji Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just give that book back to him? You torture him on a daily basis."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "But how else would I entertain myself?"

"You could come with me as I continue my rounds and then we could spar together. You could actually pick up a book without Sir Iruka telling you to. You could-"

Naruto waved off Neji's suggestions and tossed the captive book into the air. "Or I could keep terrorizing the court's perverts."

"I want that book back now!"

"If you had been paying attention, I wouldn't have taken the book!" Naruto shot back.

The white-eyed man sighed. If he wasn't assigned to watch over Naruto's safety, he would have already left. Finally the thudding stopped and low voices began speaking from the other side of the door.

Naruto paused in his tossing and Neji stood to place himself between the door and his blonde friend.

Someone knocked on the door, and then Jiraiya's voice spoke. "Oy, brat. Lord Kyuubi wants to speak to you. So open the damn door."

"Fun's over." Neji smirked at Naruto's pout.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So whaddya want, fox?" Naruto asked as he strode into Kyuubi's study. The room was painted a dark burgundy with black furniture. The only light came from the sconces on the walls and the tall window behind the desk. Dark drapes covered the window to keep the warm summer sun from heating the room. The brightest feature of the room (other than the lights) was Kyuubi's chair. It had a high back that branched out into nine, crimson fox-tails. Because his clan was originally said to have originated from a nine-tailed demon fox, it was a fitting seat for the clan's lord.

In fact, Lord Kyuubi was only one Kyuubi in a long line of Lord Kyuubis. The first Lord, the original nine-tailed fox, was said to have been an old demon who ruled over humans. When he died while protecting his humans from the snake clan, his humans decided to appoint one of the humans as Lord Kyuubi in honor of their fallen lord. Ever since then, one young man was chosen from the Fox Clan and given the title of Lord Kyuubi. There original names were then forgotten and the lord was only know as Kyuubi.

And yes, it was a popular belief that Naruto, despite his half-blood status, would become the next Lord Kyuubi. He would be a good lord…in time.

'_Right now he's just a stubborn, rude, irritating, disrespectful brat.' _Kyuubi growled. "Show some respect, kit. I'm your Lord, damnit." He received an uninterested eye roll in response. Kyuubi scowled.

"I called you in here for an important reason, so listen up." Blue and white eyes placed their full attention on the red-haired man. "Tomorrow I am holding a banquet for our clan and the Snake Clan. Orochimaru's heir will be there. I'm expecting you to play nice with him, kit; the fate of our two clans rest with the two of you getting along."

"Isn't Orochimaru's heir, Sasuke Uchiha?" Neji asked. Kyuubi regarded the young captain.

"Yes, and despite his Fire Country background, Orochimaru believes Sasuke will be a fine Snake Lord. After all, the Uchihas were a powerful family."

"That's why they couldn't stay here." Naruto added quietly. "They were powerful and they wanted power. Instead of their son, Itachi, receiving the Lord's position, Kyuubi did. That didn't set well with them. Well, now they're getting the power they wanted. But, how do we know this Sasuke won't use his position to hurt our clan?"

Kyuubi smiled. Naruto may have looked like his father, but he wasn't as trusting. "I did teach him to question everyone's motives when he was five…"

"Quit mumbling, fox!"

"That's Lord Kyuubi to you!"

A small smile appeared on Neji's normally impassive face. As fun as it was to watch the two bicker, Kyuubi did have to say what was important. The long-haired captain cleared his throat.

"Anyways, tomorrow night you will meet Sasuke Uchiha. Get to know him and create some tie with him. If you befriend him now, you can influence him to keep from moving into Fire Country. The Sound and Snake Clan may be small and lacking power, but they have enough to become a constant thorn in our side in upcoming years. Itachi may be powerful and dangerous, but he is only interested in Akatsuki affairs and those do not include us. But I've heard the younger Uchiha is much different from the older."

"We will keep an eye on him, my lord." Neji bowed and turned to leave the room.

"Don't worry Kyuubi! You're too young to get wrinkles. I'll get along just fine with this guy."

--------------------The Next Night, at the Banquet-----------------------

"I hate him. Screw alliances and all that shit. He's an arrogant bastard. I hate him." Naruto snarled to Neji as the two stood on one of the balconies leading into the ballroom. "I wasn't allowed to carry my sword. Give me yours so I can shove it up his conceited ass."

"Why?"

"Because I might have used my sword to kill myself out of boredom, now give me yours."

Neji pushed away Naruto's searching hands. "I meant why do you want to kill him? You can just ignore him."

Naruto just stared at Neji.

"I did ignore him. He asked if I was deaf on top of stupid."

Neji grimaced. "He does seem to hate you for no reason."

"I introduced myself, made small talk, and he just walked away. I tried again later and he just started insulting me."

"Either he has deep rooted hatred towards all of Fire Country and the Fox Clan, or he's-"

"Or he's just a bastard." Naruto finished leaning onto the railing and staring out at the gardens. "I mean, Gaara was a bastard, but all I had to do was punch some sense into him."

"You beat him in the annual Young Fighters Competition (1)."

"Yeah, but he was nicer to me afterwards."

"And everyone else."

"Hey, was that bastard at the competition?"

"No, rumor has it that he was sick and he didn't go."

Naruto snorted and turned around to lean his back against the cold railing. "Pansy."

"Describing your self?"

"You!" Naruto started forward, but Neji quickly held him back by his shoulder. "Uchiha. Is there anything you need?"

"Lord Orochimaru thought it would be best for me to get to know Naruto."

The silvery moonlight shone on the sixteen year old. Even though he was as old as Naruto, he was five inches taller, reaching Neji's height. Obsidian eyes regarded Naruto with slight amusement. The light breeze tousled his messy black locks. Pale skin was illuminated by the pale light and thin lips quirked up in a smirk.

Naruto eyed the attractive male with distaste. _'Stupid lanky asshole. Stupid good-looking, lanky asshole.' _

Naruto sniffed lightly and began to walk forward until he was shoulder to shoulder with the other boy. Neji was close behind.

"Unfortunately, this evening you were busy greeting other guests and standing with your lord. While you were doing so, I was also greeting my own guests and playing host. Now I am tired and I will retire for the evening." Naruto spoke quietly while facing forward, "My apologies that we will not be able to speak tonight, despite my efforts. Perhaps another time, Sasuke?" Once he finished, Naruto continued walking forward into the ballroom. Neji followed behind after wishing Sasuke a good night.

Once both boys were gone, Sasuke chuckled quietly. "You're more interesting than I thought."

--------------------------------------------------------

"You handled that well." Neji stated as the two boys walked up the stair case to Naruto's room. "It seems you learned something in etiquette."

"Amazing isn't it?" Naruto laughed. "Perhaps that bastard will feel willing to talk tomorrow."

Neji studied the smaller boy. "Lord Kyuubi will understand if you are unable to befriend Sasuke. He is very cold."

"I know he will, but I want to show the fox I can do this. If I can, it will ease tensions between the Snakes and Foxes."

"The future lords of the two clans on friendly terms will inspire the two lands and the people."

"I want to do this for the fox. He's done so much for me and rarely asks me for anything."

The two reached Naruto's room and Neji placed a gentle hand on the spiky-haired blond's shoulder. "I'm sure you can."

* * *

(1) Young Fighters Competition...so lame, I know. Think of it as the Chuunin Exams. 

More will be explained in later chapters. The story will get better (I hope). Hopefully its not absolutely horrible, 'omigosh I need to wash my eyes', slop. I hope its decent.

So more characters will be introduced and the story will go somewhere soon! Yay!

R&R s'il vous plait.


End file.
